


Shht

by AlannaBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Starker, Translation, peter parker x tony stark, peter parker/tony stark - Freeform, sex behind the door, silent sex, translated from spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Hi!! This is my first work in English (it is not my second language) because all my works are in Spanish (my mother tongue). Actually it is a translation/adaptation from an existing one that is mine.So please, forgive any mistake you found (or tell me how to correct it please, I will appreciate any observation in order to improve and to learn) and I hope this didn´t affect the reading.Thank you!!! :)





	Shht

“Shht”.  
It was useless. He couldn´t say anything with that big strong hand covering his mouth. At the beginning Peter was a little surprised to see him when he came back from his morning shower. He thought for a second that he was still dreaming but as soon as he was able to react he felt so scared that his body started trembling nervously. As soon as he could, he tried to separate himself a little from Tony´s body.

“Shht. It´s okay” said the handsome man in front of him.

“No, this is not okay! Not now, not here!” Peter whispered.

“Shht”.

Peter felt his heart was beating so fast that it was going to come out of his chest.

“Tony, please” he begged.

“Shht” said the other with his index finger over his lips.

A third voice sounded from anywhere in the apartment.

“Hurry up and come have breakfast! You´re gonna be late!”

“I´m coming!” Peter shouted as he tried to get out of his own daze.

Tony was staring at Peter so defiantly that the boy couldn´t move. It was so intimidating see Tony in many other occasions but see him like this in that very specific moment, at that hour in the morning, breaking into his bedroom without any warning, was more than a dream come true. It was Peter´s worst nightmare because his aunt was there, and he was getting late to go to school again. Peter attempted to say something when Tony turned him violently to see Peter´s back. He put the kid against the door.

“Peter! Stop playing, hurry up! Why are you making so much noise?” 

He was so nervous.

“I-I´m looking for something, May! I´m looking for my sneakers under the bed! Exercise time!” Peter said loud while he was trying to take himself off from such compromising position. He wasn´t able to start a fight especially if he was in evident disadvantage and even more when he was dying for having some action.

“When I´m back I want you sitting having breakfast! I mean it!”

Peter stood still listening to the hurried steps at the other side of his bedroom door. He listened when she went out and in that exact moment an agile and eager hand removed the towel that was covering his private parts. That same expert hand started caress him and rubbing the soft flesh of Peter´s cock.

“Tony, please don´t…”

“Shht”.

Peter moaned when he felt his own cock started getting stiff and his cock´s tip started getting wet because of the precum. The breathless breathing of Tony turned him on and Peter pushed his young chest against the door unintentionally. Peter felt his legs were separated as the time he felt Tony's burning and firm skin against his. Peter was trying to resist it because the idea of May making her entrance into his bedroom would be one of the most terrifying things to remember forever. Peter noticed that Tony locked the door as if he were able to read his mind. Peter didn´t have to wait so long until he felt Tony´s cock started making its entrance into his tight and sensitive hole. Peter started trembling as soon as he felt the huge wet cock inside him. His voice sounded like a prayer.

“N-no foreplay, T-Tony?” Peter complained but it was late. He could hear Tony´s heavy breathing on his ear. Peter whimpered as he felt the fast thrusts of Tony behind and inside him. He closed his eyes. Peter was trying to figure out how Tony could have broken into his room, but he couldn’t concentrate in anything that wasn´t keeping the synchronicity with his lover moves. Peter was going to start moaning louder when he heard something that scared him a lot. 

“Peter, where the hell is my purse? Help me find it!”

May was back. Peter felt Tony´s thrusts going even harder. He bit his right hand so hard to avoid a whimper came out from his mouth. Tony didn´t stop. Peter knew he will cum if Tony continued fucking him just that way. It was impossible trying to focus on what was happening outside and speaking with his normal voice.

“Is- isn´t it in your… bag or something…?”

Peter tried to separate his body from Tony´s rhythmical and deep moves but Tony just grabbed him even harder from the hips just in time to start fucking Peter with more desperation. Peter was doing his best for not screaming or start swearing the way he usually did when Tony started fucking him that way.

“Fuck!” Peter said.

“Shht…”

Peter was losing his mind. So did May.

“Peter Parker, come and help me right now! Get out of your room, now”!

“I´m coming!” screamed the boy feeling how the blush have taken his face. The sweat was dropping from his forehead with every move Tony made him do. Although the situation was so compromising, Peter would like to kiss Tony but in that position, it was impossible. He resigned with licking his own lips imagining that his tongue was Tony´s tongue.  
Peter bit his lower lip until he felt it hurt too much while he was trying to avoid louder moaning. It was impossible to avoid that luscious feeling that came into his mind from knowing that he was being fucked so good and so hard behind the door while at the other side his aunt was losing her mind. He smiled imagining May´s face if she realized who was fucking his lovely nephew in her own house. Tony put one of his hands to masturbate Peter while the kid was lost in desire and obscene pleasure. Peter could listen that May was doing a lot of noise trying to find her purse.

“Peter Benjamin Parker! Get out now!”

Peter held against the door when he felt how hard and fast Tony started moving his hand up and down from his throbbing cock. A rush of pleasure ran all over his body when Tony started kissing his back and then when he bit Peter´s ear lobe. Peter couldn’t take it anymore.

“I´m… I´m coming, I´m coming, I´m com….”

Peter couldn’t finish that sentence. He felt how his cock spilled out his liquid warmth in Tony´s fingers as the time he felt his lover´s liquid ecstasy spilled in his thighs. One more kiss trace in his soft skin told him it was over. Peter moan one last time. May´s screams were so louder that she wouldn’t noticed that.

“Do you want to get out for a goddamned time?!”

Peter gave a little jump when he heard May was knocking on his door. Tony grabbed him by the waist and kissed him tenderly. Peter was still aroused. His legs were trembling as he tried to bend down to get the towel back and cover his body.

“I´m sorry, I´m coming May!” said while he saw Tony escaping from the open window. He was about to open the door when he listened to May´s voice.

“Never mind! I found it! It was here, in my pocket. But please, hurry up! Stop doing your morning exercises or whatever you´re doing!”

Peter unlocked his door and he started to get dressed. He felt he couldn’t breathe properly. He took his cell phone when he heard a notification.

“Hurry up, babe. I´m driving you to school. I saw May going out and I pretended I ´ve just came to see you. She gave me the keys so I´m coming in properly again”.

Peter smiled. He bit his lower lip. One more notification.

“BTW: Happy birthday. I hope you have enjoyed the birthday sex. I have more for you so maybe today you don´t need to attend school. I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first work in English (it is not my second language) because all my works are in Spanish (my mother tongue). Actually it is a translation/adaptation from an existing one that is mine.
> 
> So please, forgive any mistake you found (or tell me how to correct it please, I will appreciate any observation in order to improve and to learn) and I hope this didn´t affect the reading.
> 
> Thank you!!! :)


End file.
